Explicación de la autora sobre el mazacote de historias incluidas aquí
by Angie Jb
Summary: Dado que ha habido algunas dudas sobre la continuidad o discontinuidad de lo que escribo, me permití hacerles este breve mapa de este espacio para que nos encontremos ¡o nos perdamos juntos! ¡Saludos y gracias!


¡Hola a todos!

Esta es una simple pero necesaria (me parece) explicación para todo esto de las "Historias dentro de la Historia" en donde ubico varios de las historias que he escrito.

* * *

Punto número 1.

Resulta que se me ocurrió en mis orígenes literarios en el Candy Mundo (allá por 2009) que escribiría en torno a los "espacios vacíos" que a mi ver (en mi opinión, mi alucine vaya) quedaban un poco volando de la historia original de Mizuqui. Mi pretensión es que dentro de lo que incluya dentro de este rubro (las "historias dentro de la historia") mi criterio será siempre respetar la historia original. No puedo cambiar lo que ya está escrito o descrito en el manga (sobre todo en el manga, no tanto en el ánime), o lo que se suponga que signifique las Cartas de CC y/o la CCFS es decir la última publicación que hizo Mizuqui para "cerrar" la historia…. (y aquí aclaro que al ser Albertfan aplico criterios de análisis de Ahohitos con evidentes tendencias Albertfans, porque como ya sabemos, el final queda ambiguo con esto el Ahohito y demás… y de una vez les digo que no es mi intención entrar en polémicas, ni intentar demostrar que tengo o no la razón, ni nada :D Cada quién sus Ahohitos y seamos felices como lombrices. :D En esta cuenta del fanfiction y en mi imaginación, Ahohito es Albert y hago extensivo todo mi respeto a quién tenga otro personaje en sus preferencias "Ahohíticas" :D ¡Salú! jeje

* * *

Punto número 2.

Así las cosas, he ido escribiendo conforme me vienen las ideas a la mente sobre esos espacios "vacíos". Por lo tanto, no tienen necesariamente continuidad unos de otros, cronológicamente hablando. Por ejemplo; mi primer mini fic en este enredo XD fue el de "La Carta" pero lo cierto es que cuenta la historia después del final del manga. Y el último que acabo de escribir "De noche" se refiere al momento en que Albert llega al Hospital inconsciente y desmemoriado y lo encuentra Candy. Entonces, estas historias no son "Capítulos" entre sí puesto que quién ha leído el manga o conoce la historia, sabe lo que sigue. Cada mini fic es una partecita de la historia original. Si leyendo "De noche" se preguntan si Albert despertó o no de su letargo, pues les tendré que decir ¡claro! Eso ocurre en la historia original. Es un hecho ¡no se preocupen! Jeje…

* * *

Punto número 3.

Mis historias si se relacionan entre sí, mantienen cierta congruencia. Así por ejemplo, hago mención de detalles que ocurren en uno de mis minifics, en otro posterior. Por ejemplo, en la mencionada "Velas y Violines" hago referencia a la carta que escribe Candy y que sale en (precisamente) "La carta".

* * *

Punto número 4.

Tengo dos apartados digamos en lo que he escrito. Son éstos:

"Historias dentro de la historia", con las características que se explican en los puntos anteriores, y

"Historias alternas", que se refieren a historias que no tienen nada que ver (o poquito) con el manga o la historia original de Mizuqui

Las voy a seguir subiendo poco a poco. Al día de hoy, tengo 21 en el primer apartado y otras tantas en el segundo , (bueno 22)

* * *

Punto número 5.

Aquí les dejo un índice de las **"Historias dentro de la Historia** ", por si quieren encontrarle cierto orden lógico de "continuidad" (que como quedamos no es el mismo orden en el que han sido escritos)

Diligencias

Los afectos crecerán

Solo

De noche

Ahí donde tú estás

Al claro de luna

¿Quién lo diría?

Al amparo de tu voz

Viento sur

Sigues siendo tú

Libre

Violetas

Una flor para…

… otra flor

La Carta

Velas y Violines

Los diarios de Grace Andrew

Al morir el alba

No apagues la luz, por favor

Tú

Detrás del silencio

* * *

Punto número 6.

Aquí les dejo el índice de mis "Historias alternativas" (aunque todavía lo estoy actualizando). Aclaro estas no tienen continuidad en absoluto. Han sido producto de retos y actividades que he tenido en algunos grupos del Candy Mundo, o simplemente ocurrencias o retos personales.

Contigo

Celestina Andrew

Están por aquí

Breve despedida

Ser o estar

A través del espejo

De ti y de mi

Más allá de la razón

Nada que fingir

Bandera blanca (White flag)

No pueden entrar

Igual para ti

Dentro de tus sueños

Ensueño (para Tziziki Janik)

Tan solo quédate (para Liliana Hernández)

Un mordisco de amor

Confidencias (para Jana o Galilea)

Horizontes (para Thia)

Un sueño en la piel

Sigo la línea de tu cuello

Amarte aquí

Decir adiós

* * *

Punto número 7

Fuera el Candy Mundo tengo algunos escritos, pero están en proceso de elaboración, así que… ya platicaremos de eso más tarde

* * *

Punto número 8

Todos los relatos añadidos aquí, por lo menos los correspondientes al Candy Mundo, están repetidos en todos los grupos a los que pertenezco. Las versiones que aparecen aquí en el fanfiction, no son exactamente iguales, dado que en esta aventura de poner todo en orden, me he dado a la tarea de editarlos en una versión más actual de mi misma, o de lo que cree la ruquita de hoy que le faltó a la jovenzuela de hace seis años que empezó a escribir toda tímida y miedosa... En resumen, que si ustedes ya leyeron algo mío en otro lado, probablemente encuentren cambios en la estructura, algunas ideas que faltaba aclarar mejor y demás en el fanfiction. No son exactamente iguales, aunque la base de la historia sigue respetándose.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos y todas!

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde

Junio 2015


End file.
